


Dear brother

by tick_tocked



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: 'What if?' concept, Angst, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tick_tocked/pseuds/tick_tocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba writes to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear brother

_**Dear brother,** _

I feel so strange calling someone my ‘brother’ but at the same time, it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

 _Brother_.

_My brother._

I don’t really know how I can express my emotions. I don’t think they can all be put to words but I’ll try.

First of all, I’m so happy to know you’re here. All my life I’ve always felt this strange loneliness. Maybe it’s the reason why I always look for friends, why grandma means so much to me, why keeping Ren by my side makes me feel happy. I never liked being alone and now I realize you must have hated it too.

I’m sorry we haven’t had that much time to spend together…but that should change very soon, right? I have an entire list of all the things we can do! I know it sounds silly but I’ve always wanted to know what it feels like to ride a tandem bike. I never got around to trying because I never managed to convince anyone to try with me. And besides, it feels wrong to ride a tandem bike with Koujaku or Mizuki or any of those other guys…

Ah! Speaking of Koujaku and Mizuki... Let me try to introduce everyone so you won’t get confused.

Koujaku is my childhood friend. He’s my hero (but don’t tell him that). He’s a huge ladies man. He’s also a Rib Team leader so he’s pretty reliable. Oh, and he always carries this big sword around so he would look tough even though he’s really just a big softy on the inside (don’t tell him that either).

Mizuki is my good friend who owns a bar but he never lets me drink as much as I want. Aside from that, he’s a really good tattoo artist. He’s also a Rib Team leader. You must have heard of Dry Juice. They’re pretty famous and I’d like to think it’s mostly because of Mizuki. He’s pretty damn charismatic. He tried recruiting me a couple of times but I’ve always said no. Rib really isn’t my thing. Rhyme isn’t my thing either.

Speaking of Rhyme, there’s Noiz. He’s that blond brat who likes rabbits. He may look rough around the edges but he’s actually really nice. Just don’t get too close to him. I don’t think he understands the concept of ‘pesonal space’. Still, he’s really nice. And smart.

Mink is that scary-looking guy with the pink bird Allmate. He also looks pretty intimidating but the guy has a good heart. It’s just so damn hard to get a reaction from him. He smells really good, though. Kinda like cinnamon.

(Brother, at this point I would like to apologize if you’ve been put off by the number of ‘damn’s in this letter. I promise I don’t swear so much when I speak.)

Clear is the guy in a gas mask. Please don’t be intimidated by him either. He may do or say weird things but he means well. He likes to call me ‘Master’ but please don’t misunderstand anything. I didn’t tell him to do that. I think he picked it up from some random shoujo anime show or something.

Ah, do you know about shoujo anime shows? They usually have this magical girl with powers or some type of harem story where a single girl is followed by these strange guys. It’s not like I watch them or anything! I just…happen to catch them on TV sometimes. You might like watching some of them too. Maybe.

Then there’s Virus and Trip. They look the same but they’re not twins (They always tell me they’re not twins but I keep calling them that anyway because their reactions are priceless.) I think they’re into some sort of shady business but they’re nice guys. A bit too clingy sometimes but harmless.

Everyone kinda sounds weird when I try to describe them like this but I think it’ll be better when you get to meet them yourself.

Brother, this letter is already so long but I feel like I haven’t said enough. There are so many things I want to ask you. I feel like we still have so many things to talk about.

But brother, please know this…

If you’re reading this letter, it means something wrong happened when I attempted Scrap. Grandma called it that – _Scrap_. My power that can destroy people’s minds. It’s intimidating and I can honestly tell you I never wanted to have this power in the first place but… there’s nothing much we can do. There’s no changing the past.

I started writing this letter when I found out about you. She said I had a brother but that was all she knew. When I started receiving these strange messages and that invitation for Platinum Jail… I had a feeling that it must be you.

I feel like with every choice I make I’m getting closer to solving a mystery, to finally meeting you but the more I move forward, the more I feel afraid. Like something would go wrong.

And so I made this letter as some sort of precaution. I know it sounds really pessimistic but no matter what happens, I wanted to share a part of me. I wanted you to know me at least for a bit.

If my worries were all wrong then we can read this letter together and you can tell me off for sounding so negative. Because… that’s something brothers do, right?

Anyway, I’m sorry for dragging it all out so much. I’m still very happy to know about you. I look forward to talking to you soon.

**_-       Aoba_ **

* * *

Sei clutched the letter with all the strength he can muster, his eyes brimming with tears as the world slowly collapsed around them. A scene of pure and utter chaos, fire and smoke, death and destruction.

 _This was not how he wanted to meet him_.

“Ah, what is that in your hands brother dearest~?” speaks Aoba's ghost, a pale and sadistic imitation of the person Sei wanted so badly to hold, to embrace.

Before he can utter a word of protest, the sheet is yanked from his hands and tore up into pieces, scattered in the wind and fed to the flames. Burning, disappearing like the hope slowly fading from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this depressing work. Things haven't been turning out too well for me lately and I had to write something before I exploded. I swear my next work will be a happier (more coherent) one.. (@ _ @);


End file.
